1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wireless communication system, a wireless communication device, a wireless communication method, and a program.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, local area network (LAN) standards such as IEEE802.11a and IEEE802.11b have been established. These LAN standards define an infrastructure mode and an ad hoc mode. In the infrastructure mode, an access point (base station) adjusts access timing of a plurality of wireless communication devices. In the ad hoc mode, access timing is determined between wireless terminal devices.
The infrastructure mode in which communication is performed via an access point is disadvantageous in that throughput decreases in comparison with the ad-hoc mode, but it is advantageous in that managed wireless communication devices can access a wired LAN and the Internet. In the ad-hoc mode, wireless communication devices directly communicate with each other, and there is therefore no overhead due to access point relay, and throughput increases. However, the ad-hoc mode is disadvantageous in that a wired LAN and the Internet cannot be accessed.
As a method to exploit the advantages of both modes, a direct link protocol (DLP) method is defined as an optional function of 802.11e. According to the DLP method, wireless communication devices can directly communicate with each other by setting a direct link (direct communication link) while maintaining the infrastructure mode.
For example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. JP-A-2003-348103 discloses a technology relating to the DLP method. More specifically, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. JP-A-2003-348 103 discloses a technology in which a wireless communication device confirms, through communication via an access point, whether or not another wireless communication device is compatible with the DLP method. After confirming that the other wireless communication device is compatible with the DLP method, the wireless communication device directly communicates with the other wireless communication device.